


Don't Be Surprised

by Ael_tRlailiiu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ael_tRlailiiu/pseuds/Ael_tRlailiiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little bit about Mulan and Ruby in Storybrooke, set during the holidays. </p><p>This is canon-ish timeline, under the assumption that these two will get back to SB in 5b together, and that it’s now been a little while since all of that was wrapped up. Title is a reference to Alanis Morissette’s “Head Over Feet” because old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Surprised

Mulan gave the filling a final stir and said, “I think this is as close as we’re going to get.” She started spooning it out into the little dough packages. Four cookbooks lay open on the counters amid a battlefield of bowls and knives, the results of their day-long attempt at something like the winter festival recipes of her childhood. 

“Better than the Enchanted Forest?”

“The Enchanted Forest had some very good points,” Mulan said, just to see Ruby duck her head and smile at the memory. “Although at least people here might have heard of the ingredients, even if we can’t get them in Storybrooke. Thank you for helping with this. With everything.” The weeks since Ruby’s return to and her own first arrival in this land had been full ones. 

“I’m happy to.” Red bent over the counter, brow furrowed as she folded dumplings. “Does this count as a date? We should kiss more if this is a date. To make it official.”

“I wouldn’t object.” 

Ruby grinned and leaned over to do that. “I think I’m getting the hang of these. I mean, I know it’s not  quite  right. But they look okay?” 

“They’re better than mine. It’s the spirit that matters.” Mulan smiled, watching Ruby’s long fingers at their work. “My grandmother would have smacked you with the spoon and taken over, but she did that with everyone.”

“Sounds like she and Granny would have gotten along.” 

“They could have traded noodle recipes.” And grumbled about their unconventional granddaughters. “What does everyone else here do, for midwinter?” She checked the heat under the steamer and put the first tray in. 

“Oh, it depends. This world has a lot to choose from, in terms of holidays. Under the curse it was all pretty miserable, of course. I think most of us have settled somewhere in between, these past couple of years, half here and half Enchanted Forest. Not so much with the Santa Claus stuff, but everyone gets together for a big meal. There’s fires and singing. A lot of people put up decorations, exchange gifts. Little things, y’know? There.” She finished the last dumpling and straightened up with a satisfied air. “It’s nice. And we do it on the 25th because that’s how all the calendars are marked in this land, and, well, 28 years of habit I guess.”

“That makes sense. Will you be working with your grandmother, then? If everyone’s going out?”

“Nope! We’re closed.” Ruby grinned. “Mary Margaret and David are having their party from noon to whenever. Totally casual. We’re going to that. I’m sure they’d love to see you, too. After that, it’s usually pretty quiet at our place. Granny says it’s about the only night she gets any peace all year. And it’s a full moon, anyway.” On the shortest day of the year, full dark had already fallen while they worked in the kitchen.

“Are you going out to the forest, then?” She thought she had done a good job of sounding casual.

Ruby’s arched brow said otherwise. “I might stick around town for a while. If you wanted to look around.” 

“I would like that.” 

“Then it’s a date. Another one.” 

“Oh no. Not more kissing,” Mulan deadpanned, and Ruby swatted her with the towel. Mulan grabbed it and pulled her closer.

“Hey! No fair, my hands are all messy,” Ruby said with a laugh, but for a few minutes they forgot about the food. “I’ll clean this stuff up. You go have fun. Say hi to Mrs Wei for us.” 

“I will. Thank you.” 

Mulan packed up her dinner contribution and headed out into the snow. Yet another thing to get used to, the sheer heaped amount of it that she was told came every year to this part of the world. 

Also, snowplows. Mulan watched one grumble slowly along the street, throwing a few more inches of slush onto the banks. 

“A good effort,” judged Mrs. Wei of the dumplings, and short hair aside, she reminded Mulan of her mother. Two dozen folk had gathered in this tiny, immaculate house, all Storybrooke residents who hailed from the same sprawling, twice-distant land. Amid so much that was strange, Mulan found that the familiar had a painful sweetness. Talk of families and homes forever distant -- but never say never, their host murmured -- old tales warm and soft as copper, and songs she had all but forgotten whiled away the longest night. She left the gathering with a light step and returned to the Merry Men’s encampment.

Two days passed with yet more snow, no pause in the flood of new things to learn, and preparations for the festivities. On the morning of the party, Mulan caught a ride into town with a few of the other Merry Men. Ruby met her outside Granny’s, wearing a fur coat over a red dress that left little to the imagination, and tall boots. 

Mulan found herself speechless, not unlike their meeting outside the witch’s house; after a moment she managed, “You said not to dress up!” She had clothes for this world now, the ubiquitous blue trousers and a blouse she had borrowed, but she felt very plain. 

“This isn’t dressing up. You look fantastic. Come on.” Ruby tugged her along the sidewalk. 

“What’s in the basket?” 

“Pigs in a blanket. Granny insisted.”

“What’s that?” Mulan had found a safe-looking bottle of wine to contribute. Ruby’s impromptu lecture on finger foods of this land ended when they climbed the stairs to the loft. Mulan hesitated in the open doorway, surprised to find so many people already there. 

“Mulan! Oh my god, it’s been forever. We’re so glad you could make it.” Mary Margaret hugged her and swept on to greet other new arrivals, glowing with pleasure. David followed in her wake, collecting coats and directing contributions of food and drink. 

Someone Mulan didn’t know gave her a glass of something that smelled like fruit and spices. She smiled thanks, looked for Ruby and found her halfway across the loft already, talking with a woman Mulan thought might be a fairy. After a dubious survey of the food, Mulan shrugged, took one of everything, and assigned herself to stair duty. The young Prince Neal and his age-mates needed barring from the higher reaches. Mulan ended up exchanging greetings with half of Storybrooke in passing. They all seemed to know who  she was. 

“Hey, this is a great spot.” Henry grinned at her from the bottom of the stairs and held up his phone. “I’m making a video time capsule. What’s one word for this year? So next year we can look back and see what we all thought about stuff.”

Ruby emerged from the press while he was talking. “Stars,” she said and settled next to Mulan. “You can ask me what it means next year. Take a picture for us?” 

“Sure thing. And… smile! What’s your word?” He looked at Mulan, who was still trying not to blush while Ruby leaned in close for the picture and stayed that way after it was taken. 

“It’s been a very full year.” Mulan glanced around. Robin Hood, hampered by the baby sling, had been cornered by the Blue Fairy; Belle came to his rescue. Emma and Killian were so wrapped up in each other they might as well not even be there, and no one was going to pass a comment on  that , all things considered. Regina appeared to be guarding the drinks table from Will Scarlet, for all the good that did; Granny snagged a bottle behind the mayor’s back and winked at Will. 

Mulan herself had crossed realms and fought creatures from the netherworld, and kissed a werewolf on a regular basis. And unthinkable cosmic power in the person of a fourteen-year-old boy wanted  one word for this?

After a minute she decided, “Planting.” 

“Uh… okay. Thanks!”

She watched the boy make his way through the crowd, leaving bemused conversation in his wake. 

“You’re smiling,” Ruby observed. 

“You make me smile. And I’m having fun.”

“Good.” She leaned close and murmured, “You want to leave?”

“It is warm in here.”

Mulan handed off stair duty to Robin, finished her drink, and waved goodbye to their hosts across the throng. They went outside to find the town humming with cheer and the sun low. 

They walked hand in hand until the moon rose, and then side by side. The people of Storybrooke had adjusted to a lot over the years; a young woman and a very large wolf looking at holiday decorations didn’t even register. Some of them waved and shouted cheerful greetings. A tall evergreen occupied the town square, spangled with lights that flickered like running water. No cars prowled the streets. Most neighborhoods had a bonfire going, music from one world or the other in the air, flasks and bottles making the rounds. It seemed the done thing to stop at every one of them and exchange a few words. Candles glowed in the windows.  

They stopped back at the inn and found Granny in her easy chair, snoring happily if not quietly, and decided to leave her to her hard-won peace. After all of their traveling, the hike out to camp barely counted as a walk, and they were certainly used to sleeping outdoors. 

Maybe it was possible after all to have everything, the busy town and the forest both, candlelight and stars. Pleasantly tired, her head still buzzing a bit from those flasks that had been passed around, Mulan sought her tent at last. Ruby snuggled up next to her, heavy and warm. 

“Good morning,” Ruby said. “Either let me into that sleeping bag or I go wolf again, it’s cold out here.” Mulan fumbled with the zippers. “That’s better.”  

“It certainly is.” Nothing quite like long, slow kisses for breakfast, ones that left her a little breathless and unsure of herself. “You do make me smile. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my life.I don’t suppose we’re alone this morning?”

“No, I can hear people moving out there.” Ruby pulled a face, then giggled when Mulan resurrected some phrases from her time in the army. 

“I may rethink the idea of getting a place in town. Or at least moving the tent.” She shifted position a little, aligning them so Mulan could kiss her properly, exploring her mouth, her neck, the perfect sweep of her collarbone.... “Or just stay here for the rest of the day.” 

“Tempting.” Ruby chuckled. “I know, I don’t always act like I take things seriously, but I really do? And this is all just... incredible, all of it. Most people only want half of me.” Ruby untangled her hand from Mulan’s hair to stroke her cheek. “This just isn’t something they’re up for. After everything that’s happened, I never thought I would call myself lucky. Not without being sarcastic, I mean.”

“Me, either. Merry Christmas?”

“Merry Christmas.” 

Later that day, Henry sent the picture of the two of them on the loft steps, not just grinning but glowing. 


End file.
